This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ABSTRACT: The Resource webpages, http://www.wadsworth.org/rvbc, are periodically updated to reflect scientific advances in TRD and related in-house research programs, along with our latest publications. It also has an archive of animations of 3D models of macromolecular complexes and subcellular structures that can be downloaded by others for use in lectures or classes. The SPIDER homepage contains the complete documentation for the SPIDER system for outside users at http://www.wadsworth.org/spider_doc/spider/docs/. In addition, on our internal SPIDER homepage, Dr. Leith makes available all the latest information on changes in SPIDER and instructions for using image processing resources. An important addition was a slide-show tutorial on the use of the Linux and SPIDER prepared by a member of Dr. Joachim Frank's laboratory. This will help to introduce newcomers to the primary Resource software system. A. Leith and D. Ray works with the Wadsworth Center webmaster to keep the content of the RVBC website current by updating publication and project data.